


Fourth of July

by Ashynarr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Fourth of July fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashynarr/pseuds/Ashynarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it's the fourth, and it's the other twin's turn to celebrate! Of course, being America, he has to make it big and flashy... but that doesn't mean the small things don't matter. Sequel to "First of July".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of July

It started just like it usually did. America woke to his alien friend Tony prodding him, demanding he get up so that they could have breakfast before 'that limey bastard' showed up. As expected, Canada had just finished tossing the hash browns on a plate along with scrambled eggs, English muffins, breakfast sausage, and French toast.

"Happy birthday, Al." The northern Nation greeted as his brother started eagerly digging into his food.

"Thanks, Matt!" He mumbled around a bite of food, grinning at the sight of Tony trying some of the eggs before complaining about too much salt. "Seems like there're people who just can't appreciate a true American breakfast, huh?"

"You mean artery-clogging? Because the only reason I cooked all this was because you won't accept anything else as a birthday breakfast."

"Hey, I made you pancakes bro, so don't diss on my food! Besides, who's the person who couldn't fall asleep because they ate nothing but sugar on their birthday?" The superpower waved his fork at his brother to emphasize his point.

"...We had Chinese for dinner..." Canada muttered, blushing lightly.

"Yeah, one plate of Chinese food compared to how much sugar again? Denial isn't just one of Egypt's rivers, you know."

Luckily, the northern twin didn't have to respond, because there was a knock on the door. Tony left to get it, and after a moment he returned, England and France behind him. The alien was muttering about limey bastards under his breath, earning a glare from the island Nation.

"I trust you have everything ready for the party this afternoon?" England asked once the alien left the room.

America swallowed the last bite of his food before answering. "Of course not, because you two always complain about how things are set up and change things around. Sooooooo I just decided to put the party stuff out so that we can toss it all up together. It'll be a bonding experience!" He said the last with a cheeky grin, earning a light whack to the head from Canada.

France hummed thoughtfully, already making his way to the back yard. "It's good to know you've finally learned to leave it to those with better tastes in style. It's frightening to see how you just toss things about without any thought at all as to impressions."

England bristled. "He asked for our help, not yours, you bloody frog!" As he stormed outside after the other Nation, America and Canada shared knowing grins.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" The northern Nation asked, tossing the last of the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Maybe..." The superpower replied with a grin and a wink as the two made their way out to join their former caretakers. The two were already in the middle of another argument, this time over the table positioning.

"It should be in rows! It's easier to reach all the food that way!" England snapped, foot tapping impatiently.

"But that leaves no space for the guests to sit! A circular design is much more appealing and will still provide access to all the food, since you seem so concerned about that!" France shot back, glaring at the other Nation.

"You two!" The island Nation had just noticed the twins watching with amused expressions. "Tell this idiot that he's making things more complicated than he has to!"

"Please, you're the one who's insisting on boring everyone with your lack of style."

Canada hummed thoughtfully. "We could just push all the tables to one side of the room."

America fought back a laugh at the horrified expressions on the older Nations' faces. "That'd definitely make it easy to set up. No need to get fancy or anything."

It was amazing how quickly France and England started agreeing on things after that, almost like anything was better than letting America and Canada set things up. Neither noticed the fist bump the two shared at the victory.

~0~0~

The party was already in full swing. The Nations had trickled in slowly at first, but soon the door was just left open so that they could walk through with their gifts to the party area. The only two who weren't there were the twins, who were busy in the kitchen dragging out the last of the food.

Canada was both impressed and dismayed when he saw the cake for this year.

"A giant hamburger? Really?"

America laughed. "It's still cake – I just figured I should try something different since the others are almost used to the neon frosting now."

"It'll definitely make an impression." The northern Nation paused. "How many facepalms do you think you'll get?"

The response was instantaneous. "At least seven. Plus three eyerolls and a dozen 'what the fuck' faces. Those are always the best part of the party!"

"...you spend way too much time on the internet. Your trolling is starting to show."

"Please," the superpower scoffed. "I was trolling the world before the internet! I can't help it if the others need someone to lighten things up a bit."

As predicted, the entire party stopped to stare at the cake as it was carried out, not starting up again until America asked with a grin whether everything was alright. "It's a cake, I swear! Just felt like a change 's all!"

The first brave soul to try it after America was Denmark, whose pleasantly surprised grin was enough to convince the others it was safe to eat. After the cake came presents, and the superpower went through them all, thanking each of the gift givers with a tight hug. He didn't even blink in surprise when he didn't find his twin's gift among them, figuring it was payback for the cheekiness from the other day.

He let himself get dragged away from the party, obligingly closing his eyes when Canada told him to. America felt something pressed into his hands, and opened his eyes to see the small hand-carved wood eagle in his hand.

"I figured you'd like it since I saw those old soldiers England made you up on the shelf..." The northern twin muttered, smile flickering when his brother didn't respond at first.

In one swift movement, the superpower pulled him into a hug, grinning widely. "Thanks, Matt... it's definitely going up on display when we get back."

Canada returned the hug. "No problem. I'm guessing we're on for a show at Haskell this Friday?"

America laughed. "When aren't we? It'll still be our birthday week, so anything goes!"

After a few more moments alone they went back to the party, where they quickly broke up several fights before they could get out of hand. Apparently the drinks had gotten spiked somewhere along the way, leading to several whacked-out Nations

In the end it was like all the other birthdays, with the party ending after the last of the fireworks were over and done with. As was routine, the twins starting shooing the Nations out, either to their hotels or, in the case of England and France, their rooms upstairs. After the last of the guests were gone, they set about cleaning up after another successful birthday.

And if they fell asleep together on the couch after cleaning up most of the mess, well... that was routine too.

(As was their former caretakers coming downstairs and tucking them in before finishing the task themselves.)

**Author's Note:**

> Paired with "First of July", so read that too if you haven't yet!
> 
> Happy Independence Day! More family/friendship fluff, but with a decidedly American twist. (Because we must be flashy! And troll.)
> 
> I know in 'canon' England gets sick around America's birthday, but I'm ignoring that. I'm also avoiding the usual angst about the whole thing as well, because really birthdays should be happy!


End file.
